Band's Hand
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: JONAS, After Love Sick. Macy and Randolph were happy together, but when they broke up Macy was in tears for two reasons. Can the Lucas brothers and Stella help their fragile friend bounce back and regain her strength. Will one brother admit feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE FAMILIAR STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

Macy Misa had it all. Top marks in class, a good status in all her high school sports, and her friends were Stella Malone and none other than Joe, Kevin and Nick Lucas of JONAS. So when the boys found their blonde haired friend and stylist Stella comforting a distressed Macy at their lockers they were worried.

"You ok Mace?" asked Joe as they came up to them

Macy wouldn't speak, she couldn't.

Stella looked at her friend pityingly. "Do you want me to tell them?"

The brunette looked up and saw her three best guy friends wearing smiles that could reassure you to trust them. She nodded briefly.

Stella sighed and turned to the boys. "Randolph broke up with her."

Randolph Mancini was a seemingly good guy, but when no one was around he was a flirt, cheater, and sometimes when he thinks it's necessary, the abuser. The girls fell for his nice, caring charm, but always regretted it afterwards when he attacked. When the brothers found out he and Macy were going out they went into protective mode since they didn't wanna see their friend get hurt. Stella felt sorry for Macy, but wasn't as protective as them.

The boys looked pitiful and steaming. "It's okay Macy" assured Nick

Macy couldn't help, but let out a smile. "Thanks" she said then it faded when she caught sight of her white haired ex. "Um, I gotta go."

Before the boys could say anything she went off. Stella saw Randolph and was understanding.

The boys turned around and saw him too, but were confused. "Macy's strong enough to take him isn't she?" asked Kevin

His and his brothers' eyes were on Stella questionably.

"Yeah, but remember she's sensitive" lied Stella. There was a real reason why Macy couldn't approach him, but she would wait until the brunette would tell them herself

Kevin and Nick nodded understanding, but Joe was a bit doubtful. He knew there was more to the story, but before he could question any further the bell rang. The quartet said their goodbyes and separated.

* * *

Later that day Joe was walking down the halls when he saw Stella and Macy talking. He stopped and listened in on it trying not to be seen.

"You have to tell them" encouraged Stella

Macy sighed, "I can't, I can't tell them or him."

"But they need to know" argued Stella "Especially him"

"You know what'll happen if he finds out I told them" defended Macy seriously

Stella nodded understanding. "I know"

They then kept walking leaving an inconspicuous, curious, and confused Joe.

"What's up Joe?" asked Kevin coming up behind him

Joe turned around and saw both of his brothers looking at him curiously.

"There's something wrong with Macy" he explained "I think there's more to the break up."

"Like what?" questioned Nick

"I don't know yet," declared Joe "I just know that she and Stella knows something we don't."

"If we ask Stella do you think she'll tell us the truth?" asked Kevin

"Well, let's see three guys who are her friends since childhood and knew her since she was five or her best friend who trusts her to keep secrets" thought Nick with a hint of sarcasm

Joe briefly chuckled amused at his brother's somewhat sarcastic tone. "Look maybe she'll be able to tell us when she's ready if it's something bad."

The brothers nodded and they all walked to class.

* * *

Macy kept taking deep breaths and wishing she were somewhere else. It was now after school and she's standing in front of her house scared and…scared. She managed to avoid Randolph perfectly at school, but she remembered he would come to her house whether she liked it or not after. It didn't help that her parents were still at work and knew nothing about her ex's abusing.

'C'mon Macy you can do this' she thought urging herself 'Just think of happy thoughts'

She smiled as the images of Stella, Kevin, Nick and Joe popped in her head with smiling faces, the latter appearing the most. It was safe to say that she has a teeny crush on the middle seventeen year old Lucas, safe to say to everyone…except him, her other friends…and Randolph.

Sure enough the minute she walked in the door thinking happy thoughts, they immediately were drained from her head when her 'boyfriend' pushed her forcefully into a wall.

"Where were you all day?!" he demanded angrily "Don't tell me you were with those three brainless rock stars."

She stiffened when he described Joe, Kevin and Nick as that and decided to be brave and fight back. "Well, unlike you they care about me."

Unfortunately that wasn't a smart move as he got fire in his eyes and slapped her.

"They're even more brainless for caring about a bitch like you!" he screamed then smiled evilly "In fact…"

Then he hit her again causing her to wince. "That's for the young curly head loser."

He kicked her causing blood to come out. "That's for the other curly head weirdo."

After she had slightly recovered he smiling evilly and did something scary to her and led her up to her bedroom against her protestation.

"And this is for the straight haired IDIOT" he exclaimed putting emphasis on idiot

She cried and struggled as he pushed her on the bed and began ripping her clothes off. She screamed when he started raping her and tried to fight against it.

He smirked meanly. "No rock stars to save you now huh?"

She screamed with all the willpower she had left wishing that someone would help her.

When he finished he sneered and got off. "Now the next time I see you with one of them I'll make sure it's more painful."

She cringed unable to move and he struck her again a few times and left leaving her gaining bruises.

The next day at school the Lucas boys and Stella were surprised when they saw their brown haired friend wearing extremely heavy clothing in 80 degrees weather. They were even more surprised when she just walked past them to get to her locker without acknowledging them.

"Macy?" Stella asked tentatively. She knew Randolph had something to do with this, but was uncertain to discuss that with her broken friend.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned around facing a few worried faces. "H-hi"

The worried turned to extremely concerned "Macy," Kevin started walking closer to her along with his brothers

She backed away into some lockers scared.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked confused and worried

She shook her head stubbornly. "I gotta go"

Then she was about to leave in a flash if Nick didn't react and grab her wrist.

She stifled then let out a scream unable to take that much pain.

The students walking around them looked at them weirdly, but continued on when they got five glares.

"Macy please" pleaded Stella turning back to her "We just wanna help"

"No" whispered Macy fighting to get out of Nick's grasp

It didn't help that much when Kevin and Joe saw their brother struggling to hold on and helped hold her too.

"We're your friends" comforted Nick

"If someone hurt you then we'll make sure they'll wish they didn't," added Joe

"I-I can't" she insisted then somehow broke free of the boys' grasps and ran off

"Macy!" they called trying to get their friend back

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kevin

His brothers shook their heads not knowing, but Stella had a hunch.

"Stella?" asked Nick seeing the blonde's face

She immediately turned innocent when she saw their questioning faces. "I promised her I wouldn't tell."

"Wait a minute, does this have anything to do with Randolph?" asked Joe thinking of something

Stella shook her head lying. "No"

But the brothers knew she was lying and looked ready to kill. Before anything else could happen the bell rang and they had to go to class.

Author's Note: DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!!!! You better watch out Randolph, those boys mean business. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!! sorry for the shortness.

Chapter 2

Macy sighed standing in front of her house praying that for once Randolph would leave her alone. She hoped he didn't see her talking to Joe. Kevin and Nick because who knows what he'll do to her, or worse…them. She gulped at the thought of her ex hurting her good friends like he does to her. It was too painful to face him again, but she knew she had too.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"BITCH!" roared Randolph angrily throwing her against the wall

She grunted and fell to the floor. "Randolph please" she murmured

He marched over and kicked her before picking her up by the hair.

"Have you been hanging out with them today!" he demanded then punched her when she didn't answer, "Answer me and tell me the truth!"

She winced and let out a weak nod.

He threw her on the floor and kicked her. "I told you not to do that! Now you'll pay!" he picked her up by the hair again and smirked "If only you were alive to stop me torturing them. Once I kill you, no one will ever see those idiot brothers again."

"Don't hurt them Randolph," pleaded Macy "What have they ever done to you?"

"Sorry cupcake" he said sweetly "You have no choice"

He then pressed his lips against hers forcefully and starting hitting her whenever she reacted.

* * *

Meanwhile Joe, Nick and Kevin were doing their strut down a street cleverly avoiding the screaming fans.

"AHH!!" someone screamed

They looked alerted and were about to run when they didn't see any girls nearby.

"Did you hear that?" asked Kevin

His brothers nodded confused.

"NO, STOP, DON'T!"

They looked and saw it was coming from the big red house in front of them.

"It sounds familiar," declared Nick

Then realization hit Joe hard like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened. "This is Macy's house."

Without another word the three boys dashed inside and went upstairs after hearing another scream.

Joe busted the door open and flames were immediately in his eyes when he saw Randolph hitting Macy repeatedly.

"Get away from her!" he cried

Randolph turned around, but before he could react the rock star lunged at him tackling him to the ground.

Kevin and Nick entered going over to Macy and comforting her.

She whimpered and took in on the comforting while watching Joe sending his fists into every part of Randolph's body.

"You sick beast!" bellowed Joe lunging at him as if there was no tomorrow (A.N Yeah, Go Joe!)

Kevin and Nick looked slightly shocked at their brother's actions and Macy was just too distressed to do anything.

When Randolph was at least unconscious Joe went to his brothers and friends.

"Are you ok Mace?" asked Kevin

She nodded weakly and felt herself being entangled in a JONAS sandwich.

"Help me" was the last thing she whispered before going into darkness

* * *

"Macy Misa?" asked a nurse at the hospital

The Lucas boys and Stella who arrived shortly after being texted stood up.

She looked at them pityingly and walked towards them. "She's badly bruised and beaten up. Her breathing is shallow as well, but she'll live."

The teens sighed in relief "Can we see her?" asked Nick

She nodded "Room 324"

They started running through the hall until they saw 'Macy Misa' stamped on one of the doors. Without hesitation they pushed the door open finding a sleeping brunette.

"I can't believe this," said Stella

Kevin and Nick nodded sadly, but when they looked at their brother they were shocked. No one was more cut up than Joe. He had that look for vengeance as if wanting to do more than he did earlier that night. In all the years of knowing him they've never seen him like that. Even Stella was surprised when she glimpsed at him.

"You alright Joe?" asked Kevin

Joe looked at them annoyed and angry. "I wish I could've killed him!" (A.N: Someone's a little feisty)

The two thirds of JONAS and the blonde stylist was taken by surprise. Then hidden smiles appeared on their faces in realization and as if waiting for this to happen.

Joe loved Macy!

They had to admit Kevin and Nick were protective of Macy when she announced she and Randolph were going out, but they failed to realize their brother was more than protective. He was jealous, upset, and overprotective. And he was almost close to killing Randolph earlier that night. They sent looks to each other knowing what the other was thinking and smiling inconspicuously so they wouldn't upset Joe.

Then the doctor came in. "She has to stay here overnight. Would any of you like to stay with her?"

"Joe" Kevin, Nick and Stella answered simultaneously and persistently

Joe looked at them with a hint of gratefulness. The doctor smiled and left.

"Call us up immediately when she wakes ok, dude?" demanded Nick as he; Kevin and Stella were walking out the door

Joe nodded "Yeah"

They smiled and left leaving the straight haired lovesick teen looking at Macy pityingly.

Author's Note: AW!!!!!!!!!!! Again sorry about the shortness. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

Macy opened her eyes feeling very weak and in pain. 'Why am I in a hospital?" she thought looking at the wires and beds around her. She answered her own question as memories of that night flooded back in her head. If it weren't for JONAS Randolph would've killed her.

She looked down and smiled seeing Joe snoozing in a chair. 'But where are the others?' she asked herself. Surely even Stella would've been thought to be here. She took another look at Joe and leaned in closer.

"Open your eyes" she whispered then leaned back

He stirred and opened his eyes a crack. They immediately widened when he saw his smiling friend.

"Macy!" he cried happily

She giggled and was trapped in a bone-crushing hug by her friend feeling a love she's never experienced before.

He pulled away and looked in her eyes. "You're alright"

She smiled again and nodded. "Yeah"

He smiled and got up. "Be right back"

She watched him walk out and was confused until five minutes later when her other friends marched in.

"Macy!" exclaimed Kevin and Stella happily going over to her

Nick smiled and followed them.

The brunette managed a weak smile as her friends tightly hugged her.

"How bad was I?" she asked when they withdrew themselves from her

Her friends looked at each other warily.

"You fainted right after Joe practically beat the hell out of Randolph," explained Nick "You were pretty beaten up and bruised badly, but you're healing well"

Macy smiled sadly "Yeah"

They must've seen her stressfulness and wouldn't blame her. She was healing better physically then she was mentally and emotionally.

Stella sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm sorry Macy"

"Me too" Kevin, Nick and Joe repeated apologetically

She shook her head stubborn to not let any more tears out. "No, I'm sorry" she declared then turned to the boys with unshed tears and sighed, "I haven't been completely honest with you guys"

Stella knew what her friend was about to do and encouragingly and reassuringly held her hand while the boys looked curious and anxious.

"Well…" and then Macy began explaining the real reason between her and Randolph's break up. Throughout the story the boys' facial expressions moved from curious, confused, surprised, sad and angry

When she was done she immediately knew what the boys' were thinking when she looked at them. "Please guys, it's not your fault. He's just… an idiot."

The boys looked slightly unconvinced, but when they saw their friend's pleading face they let it slide.

"Macy!" a female voice cried

Before Macy could react her parents engulfed her in a hug.

"We were worried sick about you," said her mom

Her dad turned to the boys looking grateful. "Thank you boys so much"

"Anytime" said Nick

"No problem" said Joe

Macy smiled relieved. Finally she was about to live her life the way she should. Loving parents, perfect friends and no controlling, abusive boyfriend.

'Those days are gone' she thought

"Hey, Joe can I ask you something?' asked Macy

Her parents left talking with the doctors so that left her, Joe, Stella, Kevin and Nick in the white hospital room socializing until the hurt brunette asked that question.

Kevin, Nick and Stella smiled broadly knowing what was gonna happen and Joe looked clueless. "Sure"

Within a second the other brothers and friend went out of the door still taking a peek without being seen.

"What's up?" he asked taking a seat in the chair

"Why were you beating the hell out of Randolph?" Macy asked curiously

"I-" Joe started nervously then swallowed hard and continued "I care about you, differently than the others. When you first told me you and Randolph were going out I went livid. Sure, I was protective like my brothers, but I wanted to protect you because I didn't want you to get hurt" he paused then swallowed again "And because… I love you."

Macy was taken aback. Then when Joe thought he messed everything up she let out a smile. "I love you too."

His nervousness faded away in a millisecond and he grinned brightly. "Really?"

She nodded giggling at his enthusiasm and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back adding more passion and felt her place her arms around his neck.

"Bang!" the newly formed couple broke apart to find Stella, Nick and Kevin smiling triumphantly

"Finally!" declared Kevin

"You two have perfect chemistry," remarked Stella enthusiastically

Joe and Macy looked awkward. "Thanks…."

"What's going on here?" asked a voice

Everyone gulped and turned to the door finding Macy's mom and dad looking confused.

"H-hi dad" said Macy nervously

"What happened?" asked her mom

"Well, uh…" Macy started then looked at her friends nervously

"Everything's fine" Nick stepped in

The others nodded smiling innocently.

Her dad was still suspicious. "Really?"

Macy sighed and ignored her friends' confused stares. "Mom, dad, Joe and I are together."

Silence, then… a happy and excited squeal

"I'm so happy for you!" gushed Mrs. Misa

Stella and Macy laughed happy and relieved joining the middle aged woman in a hug. Nick and Kevin smiled happily and her dad shook Joe's nervous hand.

"You're a good kid," he declared smiling

"Thanks" Joe said nervously

The girls were occupied talking and laughing with Elena and Felix struck up a conversation with the boys happily. The five friends as they talked looked at each other with smiles knowing and thinking one thing.

Friends forever, standing together strong and proud no matter what they come across in life.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You'd be stupid if you didn't review so... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ONE AWESOME CHAPTER IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

A few days later Macy was released from the hospital. She was riding in the car with her parents going home unaware of what was waiting for her. (A.N: Oh no Randolph!! Haha, jking, keep on reading)

"Stella where are you?" she asked talking on her phone. Her friends and dare she say boyfriend never showed at the hospital to help her or anything and she was curious, confused and a bit hurt

"I'm sorry Macy, something came up" lied Stella hiding a sneaky smile

"Really?" asked the brunette feeling suspicious

"Yeah, but I'll make it up to you, I promise" assured her friend

"All right…" said Macy warily

They hung up and she lied back against the seat sighing.

"Here we are, home sweet home," declared Elena hiding a mischievous smile

Macy scoffed getting out and slamming the door. "Yeah, it's not really sweet when your friends forget about you."

"Don't worry honey, maybe something happened" suggested Felix hiding a sneaky smile

She scoffed again "Fine"

They unloaded the car and entered.

"What's this?" asked Macy spotting a post it on the cupboard

Her parents feigned not knowing unbeknownst to her. "Read it" encouraged Elena

Macy

Sorry we forgot to show. Let's just say we didn't wanna cause any trouble by being spotted. We left a present for you in the basement though so we made it up to you. Go down and you'll be in for something surprising, we're sure.

Love you

Stella

Nick

Kevin

Joe

"Ok, I guess I'm going to the basement," said Macy confused

"Have fun" uttered Elena smiling

She walked down very confused. 'If it's something from the boys as a prank I'm throwing it in the trash before it jumps out at me'.

She opened the door and…

"SURPRISE!" Joe, Kevin, Nick and Stella were in the middle of the basement smiling happily under a banner saying 'Welcome home Macy!' (A.N: Awww!!!!!!!)

She smiled awed and happy already going over and hugging them.

"I thought something came up," she said while hugging Stella

"Oh, come on, you didn't think we'd really forget about you" declared Stella smiling

Macy smiled and went to hug the boys.

"We negotiated with your parents, worked some stuff out and invited ourselves over for a sleepover," explained Nick

"It was getting kind of boring waiting here with nothing to do" reported Joe jokingly

Everyone laughed

"Well, let's start the excitement" declared Macy smiling

"Yeah!" exclaimed the boys energetically

The girls laughed and Stella turned on the stereo. Macy sorted out the snacks of cheese puffs, Doritos, pork rinds, and poured the root beer, lemon lime, and Diet Coke.

"Oh I love this song!" she raved as 'How Far We've Come' starting blasting through the room

Stella smiled agreeing and the five of them started dancing wildly and laughing having fun.

When the dance party was over the five friends sat near the couch area tired, but laughing.

"That was fun," remarked Kevin

The others nodded smiling. "It feels good having freedom and peace" stated Macy

Her friends looked pityingly at her, but smiled proud and happy. "All that's in the past" assured Stella

"Definitely" agreed Nick

"Ya got that right," added Joe

"Hey, when's your next album coming out?" asked Macy thinking of something

"Pretty soon" announced Kevin "why?"

Stella knew where this was going and smiled. "It's done?"

Macy nodded smiling causing the boys to get confused.

"What's done?" asked Joe

The brunette grabbed a blue notebook and flipped to a page. "I wrote a song"

Nick grabbed the book and the three brothers looked it over.

"This is awesome," remarked Nick when they were finished

"Thanks" responded Macy seeing the other boys' awed faces

"You're letting us use this?" asked Kevin surprised

"You wanna?" she asked

"Yeah, but I think we could add two people" replied Joe smiling mischievously (A.N: Pretend the whole incident in 'Chasing the Dream' never happened and Macy and Stella both have some singing talents)

Stella and Macy smiled happily.

"How about tomorrow we go over to the firehouse and make this happen?" suggested Nick

"Yeah" agreed Stella

"Okay" said Macy

The boys smiled "Let's watch a movie" said Kevin

Everyone nodded and Macy went to her DVD collection. "What movie?"

"The Happening" declared Stella

Macy nodded shoving the movie in and taking a seat on the couch after. Halfway through the movie Macy was curled under Joe's armpit, Joe, Kevin and Nick all had shocked and creeped out faces and Stella was intensely watching and screaming with Macy.

"You girls ok?" asked Joe concerned

They nodded gritting their teeth.

When the movie was over Kevin had his sleeping bag wrapped tightly around him, Nick was stunned, Joe looked weirded out, Stella was spooked and Macy was clutching Joe's shirt.

"Well then…that was interesting," said Nick

"I uh, think we've had enough action for one day," stated Kevin

They nodded and fell asleep getting into their sleeping bags.

Author's Note: WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oh my god! Probably the best chapter of the story! Well i think all of them are awesome. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Macy woke up abruptly scared out of her wits. She saw him, Randolph was haunting her dreams yelling cold words at her and beating her like he's done before. His face was malicious and cruel filling her with horror. She sat up and looked around her basement. Kevin was snoozing on her hanging chair looking peaceful, Nick was dozing on her recliner, Stella was stretched out on the couch and Joe was looking cute sleeping on the floor arms spread out. She smiled lucky to have friends like them and sighed laying back on the leg of her couch.

"Macy?" a voice asked

She looked around slightly scared and was met with the tired eyes of her boyfriend. "Hey"

"Everything ok?" he asked coming next to her

She shook her head shaking. "He's in my dreams"

He looked like he understood and put an arm around her shoulder moving her closer. "Don't think about it. He's gone. Out of our lives forever."

She looked up at him. "How do you know?"

"Just trust me" he assured

She sighed and got comfortable in his embrace twirling a strand of her hair. He chuckled softly and boldly went down and kissed her head. She peacefully fell back asleep after he starting singing to her.

Pick up all your tears

Throw 'em in your back seat

Leave without a second glance

Somehow I'm to blame

For this never-ending racetrack you call life

So turn right

Into my arms

Turn right

You won't be alone

You might fall off this track sometime

Hope to see you on the finish line

He smiled seeing her snuggled in his chest eyes closed with no trouble. "Goodnight Macy" (A.N Aww!!!!!)

"Aww!" was the first thing the couple heard as they stirred the next day (A.N Exactly!!)

A smiling Stella, Kevin and Nick were standing in front of them completely moved by the scene before them.

"This is a Kodak moment," proclaimed Stella

"You two look adorable," commented Nick

"You'll get used to it" convinced Macy smiling getting out of Joe's snuggle

Stella laughed and the girls shared a high five. The boys rolled their eyes smiling.

"Breakfast!" they heard Elena call

They smiled and went up to the kitchen.

"How'd you guys sleep?" asked Felix sitting at the head of the table

"Good" the quintet responded taking a seat

Elena came out with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and set it in the middle of the table. "Dig in"

The teens looked eager and passed the plate around putting a suitable amount of pancakes on theirs. Felix passed around the pitcher of milk and they ate, drank and chatted with each other happily.

* * *

"Bye mom, dad" Macy hugged her parents goodbye then went back next to her friends

They were ready to go back to the firehouse to record the fabulous song that Macy wrote. On Monday they would go back to school like they normally did, which was in two days.

"Have fun kids!" wished Elena smiling

They smiled and headed out for the firehouse, which wasn't that far.

"Hey kids," Sandy Lucas greeted them as they walked in. When she caught sight of Macy the brunette was immediately pulled into a comforting hug.

"Are you alright hon?" the older woman asked

"I'm fine," said Macy wishing that people would stop fussing over her

Her friends looked at her pityingly knowing what she was thinking.

"We are here for you okay?" Sandy concluded pulling apart from her

Macy nodded and Kevin spoke "Where's dad?"

"He's in the studio," replied Sandy

The five nodded and after saying bye went to the studio on a mission.

"Oh hey guys" Tom Lucas was going over album stuff when the teens walked in

"Dad, we have a new song," announced Nick

Tom's eyebrows rose in interest. "Really?"

They nodded and Joe put his arm around Macy's shoulder. "Little Macy Misa is one heck of a writer."

The teens laughed and Tom was impressed. "Macyy"

They smiled and after the green light from the JONAS manager went into the studio.

"They're gonna be featured" explained Kevin referring to Stella and Macy

Tom nodded ok with it and sat down to watch.

"Ok so the beat goes like this," instructed Macy then pressed a button making upbeat pop music blast through the studio "And here're the words"

Once a piece of paper with the lyrics appeared on the stand they began to confidently sing along with the music.

{Nick}

Ooooo

{Macy}

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

{Joe}

Ooooo

{Stella}

Na, na, na, na, naaaa

{Macy}

All for one

We're standing strong

United we're unstoppable.

{All}

Let's stick together

Now and forever

Cause that way for sure we just can't go wrong

So let's stick together, make

Everything better.

Together is right where we all belong.

{Nick}

Ooooo

{Macy}

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

{Joe}

Ooooo

{Stella}

Na, na, na, na, naaaa

{Stella}

All for one

One voice one song

Making it one world

One and all

{All}

Let's stick together

Now and forever

Cause that way for sure we just can't go wrong

So let's stick together, make

Everything better.

Together is right where we all belong

{Macy}

Anytime that you're feelin' alone

{Joe}

We'll be there by your side

{Macy+Joe}

That's right, before you know

{Stella}

Anytime that you need your friends

{Nick}

We'll catch you whenever you fall

{Stella+Nick}

AGAIN AND AGAIN!

{Macy}

(Everybody let's stick together)

{Nick}

(One and all)

{Macy}

(Everybody let's stick together)

{Joe}

(We won't fall}

{Macy}

All for one

One voice one song

Making it one world

One and all

{All}

Let's stick together

Now and forever

Cause that way for sure we just can't go wrong

So let's stick together, make

Everything better.

Together is right where we all belong

{All}

Let's stick together

Now and forever

Cause that way for sure we just can't go wrong

So let's stick together, make

Everything better.

Together is right where we all belong

{All}

Let's stick together

Now and forever

Cause that way for sure we just can't go wrong

So let's stick together, make

Everything better.

Together is right where we all belong

Let's stick together...

They all smiled at the end pleased and overwhelmed with happiness.

Tom clapped his hands together jollily. "Amazing! Outstanding!"

"I think this could be a hit," concluded Nick

"Great job Mace" congratulated Kevin

Macy smiled accomplished. "Thanks"

"I love the message," declared Stella

"So do I" she agreed

"I think fans will be satisfied and excited," said Joe

"I'm excited just thinking about it," remarked Tom excited

"Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate," proposed Kevin

The teens all agreed and went down the fire poles to ransack the fridge for some delectable ice cream.

Author's Note: Ok, so the deal is they sung the song for a try and then Macy would give the boys the sheet music and they would learn how to play it. GOT IT?!?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hah, i don't know why, but people asked what the name of the song was in their reviews? Well, it's called Let's Stick Together and it's taken off of the That's So Raven Too album only modified JONAS style. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

"Ah joy, back to school" declared Joe sarcastically

Joe, Kevin, Nick, Stella and Macy have just entered Horace Mantis Academy after a thrilling weekend. They finalized everything with the new song named 'Let's Stick Together' as a suggestion by the boys and will get it ready in time for the next album.

"You make it sound so exciting to be here" remarked Stella in the same sarcastic tone

Macy chuckled arriving at her locker. "As long as there's no Randolph, I'm not complaining." (A.N Yeah!!!!! Fight the power!!!!!!!!)

The others nodded proud of her for being able to say his name.

"The police caught him that night" revealed Nick

"I don't think he's even allowed to set foot here" stated Kevin

The others nodded and got their books going to class when the bell rang.

* * *

"Man, already half of school went by and I'm tired" said Joe taking a seat for lunch

"I feel like I was being watched every class" remarked Macy sitting next to Stella "It's kind of annoying"

Stella looked at her friend pityingly. "They just feel sorry for you."

"I know, but…" just then Macy looked wide eyed in front of her frozen

Her friends were confused. "Macy, you ok?" asked Nick

She didn't say anything and slowly backed up as if scared and refusing to believe it. The others looked at her concerned then looked to where she was staring at and immediately understood.

"What's he doing here?" asked Kevin as Randolph past by

"I don't know" answered Stella

Joe clenched his fists absolutely miffed. "I'll kill him"

His friends looked at him. "Joe, I'm fine" assured Macy

"You sure?" he asked as Randolph was passing tables

"Yeah" she nodded showing a smile

They all looked and saw Randolph disappear into the halls letting out a sigh of relief. "Ok" Joe said

They finished lunch and dumped going to class when the bell rang.

It turns out that since Randolph didn't do anything on school grounds he can't be expelled. Joe was angry when he heard about this, but his friends who were unhappy too calmed him down.

"Well, at least he didn't do anything intimidating today" pointed out Macy as they entered the fire house

Stella looked at her. "You were with the person who practically killed him, it's a surprise he would do anything."

Joe smiled cockily. "I got skills"

Everyone laughed amused. "You're an excellent frontman" Kevin pointed out

"Thank you Kevin" Joe said mocking thankfulness

They laughed again.

Author's Note: Ok, five words.... I FRICKIN' HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!! Like seriously i want it to never exist. Whoever invented it was a real PAIN IN THE A**!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW TO CALM ME DOWN!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ok, I promise you guys there'll be more Joe/Macy romance stuff later. STOP PRESSURING ME!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Macy sighed letting go of her pencil to rest her stiff hand. She was back at her house in her room after finishing two hours worth of homework with who knows how much more to go already getting put out by it. She folded her arms thinking about her life and how it changed. There was only two more weeks left of school. She wondered how the summer was gonna turn out for her now with one of her good friends turned into boyfriend along with her other friends. She smiled at the thought with them and always knowing she can trust them with anything.

Just then she heard a bang and before she knew it a hand grabbed her slamming her to the ground. She looked up and gasped.

"You think you can get away from me just like that?" Randolph whispered visciously his cold hand moving towards her mouth (A.N where's Joe when you need him?)

Macy didn't react and just grunted struggling.

He grinned maliciously and let his hands move across her back. "If you scream who knows what'll happen to you and your precious group."

She stiffened when he pulled out a knife and traced the blade across her neck making it bleed.

After he cut her he sneered "Now you will never see those pathetic excuses for rock stars and the poor, little blonde if you tell anyone about this understand?"

She nodded trying hard to get away from the pain.

He smiled and backed away. "Good, I'd watch my back if I were you slut."

Once he disappeared out of the window she stayed there a little longer hoping that the pain will cease.

"Why does this happen?" she asked softly to no one

'You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. You showed me what I couldn't find. When two different worlds collide.'

She sighed and grabbed her phone from her desk. "Hello?"

"Macy!" Joe greeted happily "Hey, guess what? Dad said our new album would be released tomorrow and our record label heard the new song and loved it."

She smiled happy though still in pain. "Great"

"Hey, you ok? You seem a little down" even though she couldn't see him she knew his face had concern written all over it

"I'm fine" she convinced

"You sure? Cause we could come over there and cheer you up" he said

She shook her head. "No, I'm good"

"Well, if you're sure"

She smiled weakly "Yeah, I'm fine" 'So much for trusting them with anything'

"Ok, well see you tomorrow" he said a little reluctant

"Yeah, bye"

She hung up when a dial tone was heard and groaned throwing herself on her bed.

* * *

The next day the brothers, Stella and Macy heard the news of the album out in stores now and were excited and happy.

"When are you guys going on tour?" asked Macy

"After school ends" said Nick

"You should come with us" offered Stella

Macy smiled seeing the boys agree smiling. "I'll have to ask my parents."

"If you don't come then we're gonna stink because of me and I'm blaming it on you" said Joe playfully

His brothers chuckled and the girls gave him a weird look before laughing too.

"Ok, ok, for my favorite band" said Macy smiling

Her friends smiled, but the happiness faded when Randolph walked by smirking. The brothers and Stella raised an eyebrow suspiciously while Macy looked nervous.

"You alright Macy?" apparently Stella was the only one who noticed her best friend's nervousness

Macy faked a smile seeing her other friends concerned faces. "Yeah, I'm fine"

Then the bell rang before anyone could do anything. They all said goodbye to each other and separated.

Author's Note: Ok, I realized this was too short at the last minute and I'm sorry, but I FRICKIN CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!!!!!! I REALLY WISH I COULD, BUT I CAN'T!!!!!!! Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8

"Macy…" a voice called later that day in the hall

She turned around abruptly scared, but let out a sigh of relief seeing Kevin and Nick walking up.

"Oh hey" she tried to act innocent

They stopped when they got to her and folded their arms smiling mischievously. "Alright, what's going on?" Kevin asked

She let out a chuckle still innocent, "What-what do you mean?"

"Did Randolph do anything?" asked Nick concerned

"No" she replied smiling

They raised their eyebrows and looked at each other not believing this. Macy knew what they were thinking and tried to run escaping them.

That is until the two thirds of JONAS grabbed each of her wrists.

"Macy, we're doing this because we're your friends and we don't want anything to happen to you" assured Nick

She tried to wriggle as much as she could, but they held on tighter and before she could stop them Kevin removed her scarf.

She bit her lip sadly as the boys looked worried and concerned.

"Does it hurt?" asked Kevin

Macy shook her head. "It did"

"You need to tell Joe" persuaded Nick seriously

"But-" Macy started

"Hey guys" Joe walked up to them with a cheerful smile (A.N How does he do that?)

Macy looked nervous and scared.

"Oh hey Joe" Nick smiled innocently

Macy gave the two of them a glare clearly meaning 'don't say anything', but they smiled deciding to ignore it.

"Macy wants to tell you something!" Kevin abruptly blurted

Then like lightning the two thirds of JONAS ran away determined not to be a part of this.

The brunette looked after them incredulously. 'Gee, thanks guys'

Joe smiled unaware of the exchanges going on and faced Macy. "Hey"

She smiled innocently. "Hi"

"So, what's up?" he asked

Macy sighed deciding it was now or never and pushed her hair aside revealing her scar.

His eyes widened in shock "Macy, how did this happen?"

She bit her lip wondering what to say. "Um…"

He looked like he already realized it and said "Randolph?"

She nodded eyes glistening with tears though smiling inside because he already knew. That's the thing with their close knit group. They know what's going on in the other's head and sometimes they don't even have to ask. (A.N Aww!!!!!!)

He bit his lip pityingly and pulled her closer into a hug. His shirt was stained soon after by her tears that finally leaked out, but he didn't care.

"Shh, it's ok I won't let him hurt you again" he whispered

She nodded still buried in his shirt and sniffled. The bell rang and they reluctantly pulled apart walking quickly to their next class as if not planning to be late. Joe had only one thought on his mind though.

Him and his brothers were gonna get Macy on tour with them even if it means having to beg and plead.

* * *

"Please, Mr. Misa?" Joe and Kevin took that promise literally and were seriously at Macy's house on her doorstep. (A.N Bahahahah, ROTFSLMFAO (Rolling on the floor seriously laughing my fucking ass off)

Nick who was in the middle had a little more self control and rolled his eyes at his brothers' childish behavior. Elena was easily agreeable and said yes in a heartbeat, but Felix…

"Just take care of her" Felix instructed

They nodded smiling relieved and Macy and Stella who were peering behind a corner all this time smiled and went up happily.

"Thank you dad" Macy said then joined Stella in hugging the boys

Elena and Felix smiled happy for their daughter and increasing their trust on the boys.

"WHOO! LET'S GO!" A few days later the group was boarding the JONAS tour bus ready to head to their first destination. Joe was, as always being his usual hyped up self

Kevin and Nick smiled excitedly and Stella and Macy looked at him oddly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you" Stella said

Joe smiled cockily

Macy laughed amused and threw herself on the couch. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Boston" reported Nick taking a seat at the bar

Author's Note: WHOO!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!! LET'S START THE TOUR!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm just gonna say, some AWESOME Joe/Macy stuff is gonna happen now and possibly in the later chapters. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

The group spent the bumpy bus ride lounging around, reading magazines, watching TV, and doing just whatever they could to stay entertained. However as they were nearly there Stella thought of a plan and got Kevin and Nick in the back room to discuss.

"What's this all about?" asked Kevin confused

"We should get Joe and Macy to do something together while we're in Boston" Stella proposed

"You mean like a date?" asked Nick

"Exactly" Stella smiling happy that he was getting it

"Macy does deserve it" revealed Kevin then snapped his fingers thinking of something "How about a picnic in the park?"

Stella looked impressed. "Kevin, you're a genius."

"That's perfect" added Nick

Soon they made it to the arena. As expected they were surrounded by millions of screaming girls. Big Man was there to block them off as usual letting the group pass to backstage safely.

The brothers played 'Fly With Me', 'Poison Ivy', 'Turn Right', 'Much Better', 'Keep It Real', 'Got Me Going Crazy', 'Can't Have You', 'Video Girl' Pushing Me Away', 'BB Good', 'When You Look Me In the Eyes', 'Goodnight and Goodbye', 'S.O.S', 'Hello Beautiful', and 'Let's Stick Together' featuring Stella and Macy. No noise was heard other than the loud roars and claps of the crowd and the music from the band.

"That was awesome" Macy smiled

The Lucas boys, Stella and Macy were sitting on the bus after getting through all the autographs and such.

"And it was a huge success" added Stella

Joe let out a yawn. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed"

They all agreed and went to their respective bunks.

* * *

The next morning Stella, Kevin and Nick were on the couch making plans for the secret lunch date.

"So what kind of flowers does Macy like?" asked Nick flipping through a book of flowers

Stella thought about it. "Yellow Daffodils"

"Ok, so we got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Macy and a turkey sandwich for Joe" Kevin reviewed that on the clipboard

"Oh, don't forget Macy likes Iced Tea and Joe likes Dr. Pepper" added Stella as an afterthought

"This is starting out to be a good plan" stated Nick

"What's a good plan?"

They looked over and gulped nervous seeing Joe and Macy standing at the doorway questionably.

"Oh um-" Kevin started, but was unable to think of anything

Macy smiled knowingly and folded her arms. "Either Kevin's suddenly lost his voice or there's a REALLY big secret you guys aren't telling us."

"Macy, Joe" Nick tried "We're taking a stop at the Public Garden"

Joe raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What aren't you telling us"

Stella shrugged pretending to be clueless. "What else is there to tell?"

She, Kevin and Nick chuckled innocently. Macy and Joe looked at each other questionably then laughed along faking it.

"Seriously guys, what's up?" Macy asked when they were done

They continued acting innocent and just shrugged.

Soon the bus slowly pulled up to the curb. Stella was quick enough to create some disguises for Kevin and Nick as they went outside and set everything up.

"What do you think they're doing?" Macy asked when they were left alone on the bus

Joe shrugged "I have no idea"

Then they heard the door open.

"You guys better have some good and nice disguises" Stella appeared in the doorway smiling

They looked at each other still confused, but knew to never mess with Stella and just went to change into good clothes.

"Alright now, will you tell us what's going on?" Joe came back to the entry wearing a blue shirt and black pants

"Of course, just follow me" the stylist smiled mischievously and walked out

Macy who appeared wearing a red dress like shirt raised her eyebrows suspicious.

The couple followed her until she left them at a nice, cozy green near the lake with a picnic basket already prepared.

"Enjoy your date" Nick, Stella and Kevin were seen behind the bushes smiling entertained and waving

Joe and Macy looked at them oddly then chuckled amused.

"Well, I guess we've been set up" declared Joe

"Strangely, I see nothing bad about that" remarked Macy smiling sitting down

Joe smiled eager and sat next to her.

"Yellow daffodils?" Macy questioned amused taking the bouquet from the vase

Joe chuckled "Hey, they compliment you"

Macy smiled touched, but then Joe smiled sneakily and took a daffodil from the bouquet placing it in her hair. (A.N Aww!!!!! 'tears up' I'm gonna cry)

"Hmm, seems like our friends know us too well" Macy figured smiling seeing the cups of Iced Tea and Dr. Pepper plus the daffodils and the food

Joe smiled "All part of making the perfect first date" (A.N Aww!!!!!! Joe's such a romantic!)

Macy looked awed and lifted her cup up. "Amen"

Joe chuckled and lifted his cup up.

Author's Note: All in all.... AWWW!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW YOU HAVE NO HEART!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 10

"So, how does it feel competing against millions of crazed lovestruck fans trying to get my attention?" asked Joe smiling teasingly

Macy smirked "I understand them. Remember I used to be like that? Be lucky they don't try to hurt you."

Joe smiled proud that she understood. "I'll keep that in mind. And I wouldn't make my favorite girl feel insecure"

She smiled feeling warm and tingly inside. (A.N OOOH!!!!!!!!)

They continued the picnic with laughs and fun in between. When they were finished with their food they cleaned everything up, put the dishes and cups and everything else back in the basket and got up beaming.

* * *

"Heyy" Stella greeted smiling sitting on the leather bar stool when Joe and Macy walked in with the basket

Macy smiled equally cheerful. "Heyy"

Joe, Nick and Kevin smiled amused as Joe placed the basket on the counter.

"How it'd go?" asked Nick

"Good" reported Joe

Stella and Macy still smiling and tickled pink headed to the back room Macy excited and enthusiastic to talk about it and Stella eager to hear about it.

The boys chuckled and Joe took a can of Root Beer from the fridge. As he drank his eyes peered around curiously and landed on Kevin's worried and hesitant face.

"You alright Kevin?" he asked

The oldest Lucas shook his head coming back as if just in a trance. "I'm ok"

Nick now noticing his brother's nervousness and Joe looked at each other disbelievingly and questionably.

"So, where to next?" Luckily for Kevin Macy and Stella both still happy and bubbly skipped in smiling

Nick and Joe smiled innocently as if never having their mental interrogation with their brother and turned around.

"We're headed to Philadelphia" replied Nick

"Cool" said Macy

"Let's watch a movie" suggested Stella

Kevin nodded willingly thinking he could get out of the possible future brothers-to-brother questioning and followed the girls to the movie room.

Nick and Joe, however stood behind still suspicious of their brother.

"Something is definitely up" concluded Nick

Joe nodded seriously agreeing. "If we don't fight soon he's gonna do stuff like going with the girls shopping or getting makeovers just to avoid confrontation."

Nick slightly shuddered at the thought of his brother being seen playing his guitar with Sangria Shimmer nail polish. "Tonight, we'll corner him and get him to talk"

Joe nodded then they heard a call.

"Are you guys coming or what?!"

They chuckled clearly recognizing Stella and Macy's voices and went to the movie room.

An hour of 'The Proposal' and already the fantastic five was laughing at the funny parts. Stella and Macy being the romantic girls they are got emotional when all the love scenes played, but still had their laughter at the comedy.

That night while the owls hooted and the crickets chirped Joe and Nick set out on their mission. They tiptoed past smiling seeing Stella and Macy sleeping peacefully in their separate bunks and went to the lounge.

Kevin was innocently reading a book on the couch unaware of what he was about to face.

"Kevin" Joe innocently went up to him and sat down "What's happening bro?"

He looked at him slightly suspicious and nervous.

Nick smirked "Alright Kev, enough chit-chat, what's on your mind?"

He sighed giving in and put his book down. "I'm worried about Macy. Randolph could show up out of nowhere"

Joe and Nick took this into consideration getting the picture. "You really think so?" asked Nick

Kevin shrugged uncertainly. "It could happen"

Joe bit his lip trying his best to keep his cool.

Author's Note: YEAH JOE!!!!!!!! GO AND DO YOUR THING FOR YOUR GIRL!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

"Joe it's gonna be okay" Nick reassured seeing his brother's face though unconvinced himself

"But what if he decides to attack when we have a concert?" Joe professed

Kevin gave his brother a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry bro. Maybe Big Man can help us out."

Nick looked agreeable and impressed. "Yeah, we'll just ask him to watch her whenever we're performing."

Joe nodded agreeing with everything. "And Stella can help out too. We're all a pack right?"

His brothers nodded. "Sticking by each other" Kevin added

They all agreed and did their handshake.

"Well, g'night" Nick went up to his bunk a bit tired

Kevin and Joe said goodnight and went to sleep in their own respective bunks.

* * *

"Shh..." Macy and Stella shared mischievous and sneaky smiles padding towards the boys' bunks. It was 8:30 the next morning and being the early birds they are, the two girls decided to wake their friends up in the most unexpected way. (A.N DUN, DUN, DUNN!!!!!!!!!!! Guess the girls have a few tricks up their sleeves)

Macy went over and pulled back Joe and Kevin's curtains while Stella went over and pulled back Nick's. Beside both of them was a bucket of cold water.

Stella looked across at Macy wearing a sneaky smile. "One..." she whispered

"Two..." Macy whispered looking at her smiling

"Three" they turned back to the boys and dumped the water.

"Ahh!" The three famous Lucas boys abruptly shot out of their bunks surprised.

Stella and Macy couldn't help it. They laughed so hard it felt like their sides were gonna pop.

"Oh you two are gonna get it" declared Joe playfully

The girls looked playfully scared and got a head start in running away.

"Is that the best you can do?" Stella taunted playfully succeeding in dodging the boys

Macy smiled teasingly. "C'mon, boys!"

They picked up the pace causing the girls to get back to running.

"Gotcha!" Joe smiling triumphantly successfully catching Macy and wrapped his arms around her lifting her up

Macy laughed happily as her boyfriend spun her around.

"Joe!" she cried wriggling to break free

"Macy!" he echoed mockingly still keeping his grip on her

She laughed cheerily and he smiled happily.

Stella, Kevin and Nick met up with them wearing bright and amused smiles. "Are we almost there yet?" Stella asked

Nick looked out the window. "About an hour left."

"Just enough time for us to have our fun" Joe declared mischievously

Everyone looked at him weirdly wondering just what he was talking about.

* * *

"I'll see your three cheese puffs, and raise you a chocolate candy bar." Turns out a few minutes later the friends were seated around the table playing poker. Macy made the first sneaky, challenging bet ready to see who would chance next.

"Straight" Nick declared confidently setting his cards down for all to see

"Flush" Kevin plastered his confident, triumphant smile on showing his cards.

Stella shook her head pityingly then proudly put her cards down. "Full house"

"Ohh!" the boys were defeated while Macy smiled happily and amused.

Then they spent the next few minutes listening to music while dancing, singing, and going crazy, making up random and weird clapping games, and watching a little bit of TV.

Author's Note: HAHAHA, YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! A little bit of teenage fun. NEXT CHAPTERS WILL GET BETTER!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 12

Once they were near Philly Kevin, Nick and Joe got their trusted bodyguard and told him about their plan with Macy. He agreed with no hesitation wanting to do anything for the happy, perky teen. They arrived at the arena surrounded by the shrieks and cheers of excited fans.

"What's up Philly?!" Joe exclaimed getting out of the bus smiling

They all cheered and Stella and Macy smiled excited to be part of this sensation.

"Whoo!" Kevin cheered energetically

"Yeah!" Macy whooped

"C'mon!" encouraged Stella

As the five went in the sounds of cheering and screaming traveled with them.

"Let's do this" said Nick

His brothers nodded and they shared a good luck handshake with the girls then went on stage.

The setlist was different then when they were at Boston. This time they played 'Paranoid', 'That's Just The Way We Roll', 'Poison Ivy', 'Fly With Me', 'Black Keys', 'Much Better', 'Tonight', 'Turn Right', 'When You Look Me In the Eyes', 'BB Good', 'World War III', 'Lovebug', 'SOS', 'Let's Stick Together', and 'Burnin' Up'. This time as a twist in some songs the boys signaled Stella and Macy to come out and they would dance along spiritedly and wildly.

During the middle of the dancing Stella and Macy looked and nudged Joe directing him to somewhere in the crowd. They were looking at a fan holding a colorful banner with 'STELLA+MACY HELPS ME LEARN! JONAS HELPS ME ROCK!' When Joe looked at it he laughed, not in a mean way, with the girls.

"That...was awesome" Kevin stated once they were done and backstage

Stella and Macy started breaking into fits of giggles. "The fans are so sweet!" exclaimed Macy

"So cute" added Stella

The boys rolled their eyes smiling amused. "You are such girls" Joe stated

Stella and Macy smiled seemingly innocent. "Really?" asked Stella

"Can girls do this?" added Macy

And before the boys could react the girls whipped out silly string that somehow appeared in their pockets and sprayed it, mostly on the boys. (A.N HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"You just never stop huh?" Nick asked smiling trying to dodge the aims

The girls smiled "Hey, we give you time to fight back" defended Stella

"Or maybe we're just faster" Macy figured smiling

The boys smirked then kept dodging.

"We will get you back" promised Joe once the girls were fully satisfied and the boys were all covered in silly string

They smiled unconvinced and just headed on to the bus.

* * *

That night while everyone was sleeping and things could be described as peaceful a mysterious shadow lurked outside the parked bus. The only thing that could be shown was a black glove on the handle of the door...

Author's Note: 'GASP'!!!!!!!!! OH.....MY....GOSH!!!!!!!!!! Who could it be??? Well 'scoffs' I think it's pretty obvious. But just to convince me that you people are smart and have a brain tell me in your reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
